The Other World
by Chely Mercury
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika suatu saat kalian menemukan jalan ke dunia lain yang tidak pernah kalian perkirakan. Jika kalian berharap, apakah kalian mengingini panggilan itu masuk lke dalam tubuh dan memakan roh kalian dengan perlahan/ NaruHina/ FF Percobaan/ Baca aja...


The Other World

Part 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Chely Mecury

Chapter 1

Awal Kehidupan : Perkamen Misterius

The Other World

Part 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Chely Mecury

Chapter 1

Awal Kehidupan : Perkamen Misterius

Hari ini, Sasuke datang menuj sekolah menggunakan sepeda lipat pembelian ayahnya. Tas ransel berwarna hitam bercorak merah maroon yang merupakan pembelian ayahnya terlihat bergerak-gerak mengikuti kakinya yang mengayuh pedal sepeda tersebut.

Sasuke Uciha, seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun, dia bersekolah di Marionity High School. Pemuda bermarga Uciha ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam seperti buntut ayam. Wajah runcing dan tampannya selalu bisa mempesona lelaki maupun perempuan yang melihatnya.

Kehidupan Sasuke sangatlah orang tua Sasuke berada di Prancis. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai direktur di Uciha Company, sementara ibunya menjadi penulis terkenal dan sukses.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Sasuke Uciha adalah sosok yang memang harus di acungi jempol. Walaupun usianya masih dini, dia sudah memiliki bakat Ayahnya dalam memimpin suatu organisasi. Sungguh memang sangat sempurna kehidupannya.

000

Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kaki masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu di temani oleh dua sahabatnya, Hinata dan Sai. Namun, kali ini, dia sedang sendiri mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.45.

Selain merupakan pangeran MArionity, Sasuke juga merupakan raja di kelasnya. Jabatannya adlah sebagai ketua dan sebgai ketua merupakan tabuh baginya untuk datang lewat dari pukul 07.00. Dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Di sampingnya terdapat mading-mading hasil karya jutaan murid di sekolah tersebut. Tangan kekarnya mulai merobek lembaran-lembaran lama yang sudah tidak pantas lagi.

Sementara itu, mata onyxnya menyusuri karya-karya yang cukup menari baginya. Tiba-tiba, gerakan tanganna berhenti, dia melihat salah satu karya sing yang masih menggunakan perkamen lama dengan tinta merah menyala.

_Selagi kami tidak menarikmu_

_Nikmatilah Hidup-mu_

_Dan bersiaplah_

_Tiap kata ini_

_Akan berlanjut_

_Sampai_

_Kau menemukan cara_

_Menggapaiku di 'Sini'_

Kira-kira begitulah yang Sasuke tahu. Perkamen itu berisi puisi singkat dengan bahasa yang mengandun rune kuno yang agak sedikit sulit di terjemahkan. Menurut cowok ini, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan isi perkamen ini.

Dengan bimbang dia mencoba menarik perkamen kuno tersebut dan mencoba membuang ke kumpulan kertas di , sekeras apapun ujung jarinya menarik helaian perkamen itu, dia tidak dapat menarik dan membuangnya. Perkamen itu masih utuh. Tak ada satu pun bukti bahwa perkamen tersebut tadi di tarik kuat.

Wajah bingung, heran, dan terkejjut melimpahi wajah tampannya. Aneh, itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah yang terjadi denga lembaran perkamen tersebut sehingga perkamen tersebut menjadi sekeras batu..?

Sasuke mengelus kembali perkamen tua yang sungguh aneh. Tekstur bahannya agak kasar dan terlihat rapuh. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat mengelusnya.

"Mister Uciha… Apakah saya mengganggu..? Sepertinya and asedang sibuk," Suara halus dan tegas muncul di belakangnya. Pertama, dia tersentak mendengar suara asing di belakangnya. Namun, pada saat dia menoleh ke belakang, wajah familiar itu tengah tersenyum membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang.

"Saya sedang merobek majalah ini d an tiba-tiba anda datang. Jadi, apa kabar Guru..?"

Wajah yang sangat familiar itu kembali terpampang dengan jelas saat Sasuke menyalakan lampu. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu guru Marionity.

Kakashi mengajar Matematika dan juga merupakan guru yang paling di favoritkan Sasuke. Setiap hari, Kakashi sealalu megisi hari Sasuke.

"Saya baik.., Ini adalah ujian-ujian kalin ! Hasilnya seperti biasa dan tidak ada kemajua. Untuk itu, sebagai ketua kelas kau harus berperan aktif dalam hal ini.."

"Lebih baik, anda menyarankan les sore. Itu lebih baik.."

Kakashi mengangguk setuju dan pergi. Sasuke sendiri kembali menatap mading itu kembali. Namun, perkamen tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi.

000

Terjadi keributan di bagian barat kantin, suara lengkingann dan baritone memenuhi ruangan itu. Banyak orang yyang berkumpul dan berkeliling di sekitar ruangan. Berbagai macam ekspresi bisa di sapatkan di kumpulan ini.

Ekspresi horror, heran, dan bertanya-tanya juga panic. Namun, diantara semua ekspresi, tidak ad ayang berani mencegah dan melerai suara-suara keras tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Apa kau pikir dengan begini kau dapt membunuhku..!" Suara lengkingan tersebut menggelegar. Sebagian orang menutup telinga dan bahkan ada yang pingsan. Di balik kerumunan itu, tampaklah seorang berambut indigo dengan iris lavender. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh urat kekesalan. Baju seragam Marionity bagian atasnya yang bberwarna lavender sudah kotor akan lumpur dan cacing pita.

"Naruto… Apa kau pikir aku dapat mati , hah ! Brengsek !"

Orang yang verambut pirang itu hanya terdiam dan menyeringai kemenangan. Sedari tadi, memang gadis ungu di depannya inilah yang mendominasi teriakan, mengingat emosi sang gadis yang sudah meledak.

"Oh… Hinata si Muka Hantu…, Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya SENGAJA!"

Permintaan maaf atau yang bisa di bolang sindiran itu keliar lagi dari bibir tipi Si Pirang. Wajah sang manusia pirang ini mai mengkerut untuk meledek dan meminta maaf.

"Eh… apa kau bilang? Dasar kau bajingan !"

Kini, Hinata bersiap-siap menampar Naruto,salah satu temannya, Sai menahan tangan Hinata. Wajah Sai menyiratlan kekhawatiran.

"Umur kalian sudah 16 tahun….. Apakah kalian bisa tenang..?"

Suara lembut Sai mulai mendominasi. Murid Marionity yang bernama Sai adalah siswa yang paling disipin. Jadi, sebagai murid disipli, dia benci melihat pertengkaran.

"Oh…. Sai sudah datang kemali. Menjadi penyelamat lagi..?"

Kembali suara Naruto memecahkan segala perdamaian yang tadi sempat di bangun Hinata.

"Awas kau Namikaze…, Akan ku balas kau !"

Hinata sudahpergi meninggalkan Naruto Namikaze. Hinata dan Naruto merupakan musuh sejak awal. Dari mereka bertemu, mereka sudah saling tidak menyukai. Sewaktu umur mereka masih 7 tahun.

Flash Back Mode : On

Hinata seperti kebiasaanya, selalu mencintai tempat yang hening untuk membaca dan merenung. Dia memulai berjalan di corridor asrama dan mendapatkan suatu gua yang berada di halaman belakang. Di samping gua itu, ada pohon pinus yang teduh dan nyaman. Akhirnya, dia pergi dan duduk di sana. Sementara Hinata membaca buku, seorang lelaki menatapnya jahil.

"Kiba.., aku sudah mendapatkan mangsa hari ini !"

Dia menyikut sahabatnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang berada di -laki yang sedari tadi menatap jahil itu mulai menyusun rencanaya.

000

Dua orang lelaki kecil itu sudah siap bersiap melakukan aksinya. Sementara satu temannya mengikuti dia dari belakang, Naruto sang dakangm tersenyum licik dan memakai kostumnya.

Mata Lavender itu terbelalak saat melihat orang yang berpakai hitam di depannya. Bukannya takut, tapi dia shock saat orang berpakaian hitam itu mengambil dan membakar bukunya. Mata indigo itu sudah menjelma bagaikan mata elang. Dia menatap emosi pada dua orang yang ada di depannya. Sangat samar untuk menatap orang tersebut, karena mereka berdua memakai topeng berbentuk serigala. Apalagi saat si Pirang mengambil buku pemberian Sang Ayah dengan paksa dan membakarnya dengan antusias.

"Hah…, Kena kau ! Tempat ini adalah kekuasaanku..! Kau menegerti, Nona Manis ? Sekarang Pergi !"

Bukanya takut, dia malah mendekat pada orang tersebut danmembuka topeng yang menutupi wajah orang tersebut. Sepinta, Hinata terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda itu. Namun, mengingat apa yang telah di perbuatnya-Yang-notebenenya-membuat-hatinya-sudah- sakit, wajah yang penuh emosi dan kekesalan yang sempat hilang kembali muncul. Dengan segera, dia mulai mendorong orang itu.

"Dasar kau ! Lelakii penegecut yang tak tau di untung ! Itu adlah biku mendiang ayahku, Btengsek ! Kau membakarnya….. Apa salahku, Bajingan !"

Sementara itu, orang berpakaian hitam yang semula kagum akan keberanian sang gadis menjadi mendelik marah.

"Apa maksudmu..? Kau bilang apa tadi..? Namaku Naruto Namikaze !"

"Aku tidak menyukai mengulangi pernyataan yang aku ucapkan."

Gadis kecil yang masih penuh emosi itu mulai membereskan barangbya dan beranjak pergi. Namun, tangannya di tahan oleh tangan lain yang tertutup jubah menyebalkan.

"Tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat keluar jika mencari masalah dengan Naruto, mengerti"

"Dan… Hinat Hyuga takkan pernah lari dari masalah apalagi seorang bandit kelas teri. Cam kan baik-baik" Balas Hinata penuh seringai.

Flash Back Mode Off

000

Entah darimana sejak itu, Naruto mulai tertantang dengan Hinata. Tiap hari, Marionity High School selalu rebut oleh perkelahian dua orang berbeda gender ini. Banyak guru yang bahkan sudah angkat tangan, dan kali ini raut bosan pra guru di gentian dengan wajah jengkel.

Sasuke dan Sai menggelengkan kepala menatap sahabat perempuannya. Bajunya sudah bersih namun lembap dan basah. Setelah dia meninggalankantin, dia membasahibajnya dan mengutuk Naruto agar pergi dari dunianya.

"Nat…, Apakah aku pernah bilang tentang 'Jangan ladeni, Naruto'…?"

"Dia yang mulai dan aku tak tahan untuk memberi dia pelajaran…!"

"Tapi…"

"Sasuke Uciha… Please, Jangan begini.. Pemisi !"

Hinata pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat yang dari tadi menemaninya, dari dia pergi ke Toiket sampai di depan Asrama Puteri. Sai menatap Sasuke simpatik.

"Sahabat kita…, sungguh sensitive bukan..?" Seru Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini, aku menemui keanehan di mading. Pada saat pagi hari sebelum Guru Kakashi memberikan aku tugas dan hasil ujian.. !,"

Setelah mengangguk tanda setuju, Sasuke menyampaikan berita berupa kejadian yang di alaminya tadi pagi. Sai menatap tanda menarik.

"Salah satu perkamen tua ! Isinya sangat dramati dan mengerikan. Yah, walaupun hanya sedikit yang aku bisa terjemahkan… Karena tulisan itu seperti tulisa rune kuno. Aku lupa namanya, tapi aku pernah di ajari oleh Ayahku." Jelas Sasuke dengan ekspresi menerawang.

"Perkamen tua…? Ah, Hinata adalah orang yang tepat dalam masalah ini, dan biar aku yang mengurus tentang data-data murid yang pernah memberikan karyanya. OK..?"

"Yah.., Aku mmeras aneh, Sai… Ini terlalu misterius."

"Dan harus di pecahkan…! Sebagai penjaga keamanan rahasia.., kita harus siap sedia. Mengerti ?" Jelas Sai yang di balas dengan anggukan.

000

Hinata Hyuga adlah salah satu murid yang cerdas sama seperti Sasuke. Yang membedakan Hinata dari sahabatnya adalah, dia suka sekali meneliti rune kuno dan bahan pra sejarah lainnya. Perempuan ini memiliki banyak prestasi dalam memecahkan kasus-kasus yang melibatkan rune menyebalkan.

Itulah sebabya, Hinata Hyuga diangkat menjadi puteri Kebanggaan Marionity. Setiap persolan, pastinya Hinata diharapkan untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Apalagi kasus yang melibatkan rune kuno seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke dan Sai – yang -sudah –tahu-karena- di ceritakan- Sasuke.

Sekarang, perempuan berbakat ini sedang melampiaskan emosinya. Tepatnya pada pintu malang asramanya. Dingin masih menggerogoti wajah dan tubuhnya. Namun, walaupun begitu, tak sedikitpun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Apalagi saat ini dia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda tampan di belakangnya. Dia masih kalut akan peristiwa tadi. Padahal, waktu dia pergi ke kantin, dia masih bersuka cita. Tepat pada saat dia masuk, orang sialan itu datang.

"Sudahlah, Hyuga… Buat apa seperti ini..?"

Suara itu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Hinata saja tiba-tiba diam saat suara itu menggema. Namun, tidak lama saat dia menoleh. Tampaklah Naruto Namikaze dengan rambut pirangnya dan masih memakai setelan seragam pria secara asal-asalan.

"Bukan urusanmu ! Jadi, dengan KETULUSAN HATI tinggalkan aku !"

"Siapa yang menemanimu..?"

Naruto meneyeringai. "Tidak ada yang menemanimu…!" Lanjutnya disertai desisan kejam. Hinata mendelik.

"Hei… maaf aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu…!"

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang digertak-gertakannya mendekat kearah NAruto. Pintu yang tadi di tending tidak rusak parah, hanya beberapa goresan yang di buat oleh Hinata dari tadi.

"Mengapa mendatangiku jiak tidak berbicara denganku..?"

"Oh.., aku hanya penasaran dengan mata anehmu..!"

Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Terpesona..?" What..? apa yang di katakana Naruto ?

"Never…, aku tak sudi !"

"Tak sudi..? Hah, kau hanya tak sudi mengakuinya !"

Oh Tuhan…, mengapa dia harus di sini..? Mengapa saat dia bad mood pemuda bajingan itu malah datang..?

"Tak sudi segalanya… Ah, sudahlah aku mau istirahat !"

"Oh ya..? Mrs. Tsunade memanggil kita berdua !"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Dia yakin pasti Naruto hanya bercanda.

"Mrs. Tsunade adalah kepala asrama. Buat apa dia memanggil pengganggu seperti kita..?"

Mrs. Tsunade adalah orang prtama yang paling di hindari seluruh oenghuni asrama. Tapi kenapa dia, Hiana Hyuga, harus di panggil oleh Mrs. Tsunade, dan juga mengapa harus Namitelur yang menemaninya ?. 'Oh…Siapapun yang mendengarkanku…Bunuhlah aku… Sekarang !'

"Kau mau si kepala itu marah ata segera meneminya…Bersamaku…Oh, apakah akau baru mengakui bahwa kau adalah penganggu !"

What the hell ? Kok jadi gini sieh ! Hinata menggerutu tidak mengindahan perkataan Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan licik. Kena Kau Hyuga !

"Ah.., aku tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi ! Lebih baik, kau pergi saja sendiri ! Nanti, aku menyusul ! Aku mau membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Are you understood..?"

"Mrs. Tsunade takkan maafkan kita jika aku tidak datang denganmu. Oh…, kasihanilah aku yang hina ini. Please..?"

"Namikaze yang sangat akrab dan dramatis.."

Walaupun pujian, kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan merupakan sindiran. Buktinya, wajah keduanya memasang wajah masam. Hinata segera merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakn dan beranjak melewati Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Cepat.., sebelum Mrs. Tsunade marah." Bisiknya pada Naruto

000

Sai berlari menuju kantor guru. Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Sasuke, dia langsung menuju tempat itu. Dia yakin pasti ada petunjuk dengan kemisteriusan perkamen yang di bilang sahabatnya.

Setelah dia sampai di depan kanator guru, dia masuk dengan mendobarak pintu rapuh itu. Sebagai penjaga keamanan sekolah da juga sebagai anggota dteketi rahasia, Sai sudah dapat menyabotase suatu tempat.

Dia tahu perilakunya dapat membuat pro kontra kepada para guru. Tapi, masalah yang belum tentu ada ini harus di selesaikan dan beruntungnya, kondisi ruangan ini sudah sepi. Sekarang, Sai sedang megorek-ngorek data-data lama dalam lemari. Tangannya bergerak lincah memilah-milah data yang perlu untuk penelitian misteri ini.

"Jadi bagaimana..? Kau sudah dapat..?"

"Belum semua tapi setengah data sudah saya dapatkan…"

"Oh adakah yang mencurigakan..?"

Sasuke tiba di belakangnya dengan membawa 5 buku kuno yang sangat tebal. Judulnya masing-masing memiliki persamaan. Dia yakin buku yang kini di genggamnya cukup berguna.

" Aku mendapatkan 1 perkamen yang sangat mencurigakan dan satu pena bulu ynag rusak ! Hm.., Aku juga mendapatkan data angkatan 99….!"

Sai menggamit laci teringgi di ruangan tersebut. Sesaat setelah dia menemukan sebuah kotak coklat tua. Sasuke menatap seluruh data yang di temukan. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah kertas yang membuat selurugh genggamannnya jatuh.

"What the hell, Mate..?"

"Aku rasa kita sudah tahu… ! Ayo temui, Hinata…!"

Sasuke segera menarik Sai dengan kuat. Sementara,dengan pelitur dan data yang di pegangnya dia tidak dapat berjalan dengan cepat.

000

"Kalian adalah murid yang baik dalam bidang kesiswaan, bukan ? Mengingat peristiwa 2 tahhun yang lalu, dengan tegasnya kalilan memberikan hukuman, kepada dua orang tanpa seperngetahuanku."

Naruto menatap Mrs. Tsunadedengan pandangan bertanya sementara Hinata mendengus sebal. Apakah Mrs. Tsunade hanya mengatakan itu ?.Apa dunia sudah hilang?. Dan apakah rambut Hinata dan NAruto sudah bertukar ?.

Mrs. Tsunade mengerutkan dahi tampak berfikir. Belakangan ini dia stress menatap wajah -wajah innocent para pelanggar aturan. Setiap hari, harus ada dan tak pernah absen. Dan dia sudah bosan mendengar penyangkalan basi mereka. "Naruto…! Mengingat kepandaianmu dalam hal mengamati dan juga mata elangmu yang dapat mengintrogasi. Aku harap kau bersedia mengamati siswa yang melanggar peraturan…!"

Rambut pirang Mrs. Tsunade yang panjang itu dimainkan oelh menatap Naruto penuh harap. Dan pandangan itu seperti berkata, aku membutuhkanmu.

"Baiklah Mrs Tsunade….Saya menerima!"

"Jadi jika ini melibatkan Naruto…, Apa masalahku Miss…?"

Hinata menatap bingung Mrs. Tsunade yang kali ini sedang menguncir rambutnya. "Yah…. Sudah pasti kau sebagai wakilnya!"

"What the hell? Aku tidak mau Miss….!"

"Tak ada penolakan…!"

000

Sejak incident alot tadi, Hinata merasa dirinya berada di tingkat 17. Apa salahnya dan Mengapa dia harus berada di ruang lingkup yang sama dengan seorang Diego !. Aku benci dia ! Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Apa maksud Mrs. Tsunade ? Segitukah dia bencinya kepadaku ! Dan itulah kemabali itulah suara hati Hianata.

Malam besok dia akan memulai patroli, khususnya asrama putera dan juga asram a puteri yang setiap harinya harus di periksa. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan , banyak orang yang berkeliaran tengah malam.

"Ah… sudah pasti itu menganggu waktuku utuk tidur" Gumamnya.

"Hinata… Ayo Ikut kami ! Walupun sore sudah begini, kau tidak mungkin kan ketakutan? Jadi, cepat !"

Suara Sasuke menggema di koridor , ada Sai yang berpenampilan super aut-autan. Mereka bersua menggenggam buku dan juga kertas.

"What the hell. Guys…Tumben kalian memegang kertas perkamen..! Dan Sas… Apa maksudenya ini ? Ini asrama cewe !"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tuli. Dia tidak mengindahkan perkataan sahabatnya, dia berusaha menarik tangan mulus Hinata. Sudah dai tadi, Sai menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan masih penuh dengan data yang di dapatnya tadi.

"Hinata…. Ini gawat ! Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Apanya yang gawat sieh..? Dengan tanpa kepentingan ke asramaku ?"Sasuke masih belum menjawab pertanyaan, inikah yang membuat Hinata mendengus pasrah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…. Tapi, ini pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi pagi !"

Sai menjawab seadanya saat Hinata melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Ya… Dan mungkin kalian harus menjekaskan ini segera !"

Tiga cerdas anak ini entah pergi mereka sangat panic seprti ada yang mengejar, Sasuke sang pemimpin jalan mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh koridor asrama. Sepertinya, dia mencari ruangan untuk berbicara dengan dua orang di belakangnya.

Dia tersenyum melihat gedung terbuka dan juga sepi. Tanpa banyak basa basi mereka pun masuk.

"Kalian tahu, ini adalah asram perempuan.., bagi yang tidak memiliki keperluan akan di laporkan..! dan aku baru ingat, petugas keamanan ikut dalam masalah tak jelas ini !"

"Pertama kau minta maaf dan Sai di sini untuk membantuku..!"

"Ok..., apa masalahnya..?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum dia duduk di lantai gudang dan meletakkan barang-barang yang ada di bawanya. Sementara itu, Sai mengirim syarat kepada Hinata agar duduk.

"Kau tahu tentng runne kuno, kan !" Seru Sai.

"Apa kamu bisa membaca symbol ini… Aku menemui perkamen yang sama seperti ini tadi pagi, dan hanya sedikit yang bisa aku artikan." Timpal Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sai memeberikan pertanyaan yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Apalagi saat Sasuke memeberikan sebuah kertas tua. Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

TBC


End file.
